Grelliam Fanfic
by Grell The Sexy Reaper
Summary: Will has always been cold to Grell, but after going on a painful job with the red headed reaper he found he actually cared for her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The wind was blowing coldly. Too coldly for Grell as she walked down the cobble stone roads to head to her next reap. Why did the dispatch association of the London division have to be so understaffed? If there were a few more people working there, then maybe Grell wouldn't be doing a reap at 1 am in the middle of winter. Of course she argued back when Will told her that this reap was the start of the large amount of overtime she was over due on. Grell loved to reap, but her red coat wasn't enough to keep her warm in this weather. Will was so heartless, but that's what frilled Grell. She liked her men to give her the cold shoulder. I suppose you could say it turned her on. She heard a footstep behind her, but thought nothing of it. If someone was following her she wouldn't hesitate to fight them. Being an A average reaper she was sure she could handle anything that came her way, whether that being a demon; reaper or angel.

The footsteps got louder so Grell pulled out her death scythe ready to defend. She wasn't going to play easy with whoever was following her. She turned around and swung her death scythe at the guy that was following. The weapon of her roaring to life, but it was blocked by something metal. Grell instantly recognised the guy and put her highly modified death scythe away. Before her was her superior- William T Spears- and he just stared at her.

"Good to see you're fully aware Sutcliff" He pushed up his glasses using his death scythe and then put it away, "Though I would have preferred it if you hadn't swung at me."

"Sorry Willy, I didn't know it was you" Grell apologised trying to act innocent for the man she had a major crush on. William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at his flirtatious subordinate. "I'm just glad it was my handsome man rather than some freak."  
"Sutcliff, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not your man nor will I ever be your man" Grell pouted childishly at his response. "I'm supposed to supervise you on this reap, apparently there is demons in the area so all reapers are to work in pairs, which is really inconvenient because we are understaffed which means everyone has over time."

"So you're paired with me? Ooooh it'll be just like our first reap together. Do you remember Willy? I know I could never forget a beautiful moment like that. The way you fought, from above, from below, from behind. I felt for sure my legs would give in" Grell cherished the memory and hugged her self. William sighed again.  
"I would prefer to forget but you make it impossible to do so. The one red mark on my otherwise spotless record." William pushed up his glasses again. Grell felt rather disappointed that William thought that the two of them working together was a bad thing. She enjoyed being in the company of the guy, and thought that he liked being with her. "Anyway let's go, we don't want to be late." Will head out in a sprint and Grell followed behind closely. Her face showed sadness, not that William noticed or cared. No one ever cared when Grell was sad. She wasn't very much in the eyes of other people. All she was to them was the hyperactive, flirtatious, gender-confused freak. She was a woman born into the body of a man. Maybe if she had been born into a woman's body instead people would like her. Will may even like her. But right now, Will thinks that she is just an annoying nuisance and should act like a man and be into girls.

"Grell, what is the matter?" William asked. 'What isn't the matter?' she responded mentally. Grell never answered Will, which caused him a bit of discomfort. He stopped and looked at her. "Grell answer please." 'Why is he acting like he cares? Why is he calling me Grell and not Sutcliff?' Grell bit her lip and continued to ignore Will's questions. He grabbed her and shook her. "Grell please."

"I'm sorry." She apologised and walked off to head to her job. William was worried that she was upset but he followed her silently. They got to where they were to reap this person. It was a child. No reaper like to reap children. Grell looked at the kid and Will could tell she was about to break down.

"Grell it's just a job." William said trying to reassure her. That wasn't the issue though. Grell liked reaping children because it released some of the anger she had for not being able to bear a child of her own. She never told Will that what she wanted most in the world was to bear a child she could call her own. He would have thought she was irrational and should just forget about being a woman because she'll never be one. However, perhaps now was the time she had to tell him? The two of them reaping this child together, this had to be the right time, right?

"That isn't the problem Will. It's just seeing children…. It reminds me that I can't bear children of my own and it upsets me." Will took her hand, "What I want most in this world is a child." She looked down.  
"I know" Will responded. 'When did he find out?' Grell mentally asked herself. "I figured that out a long time ago. It's okay. You'll get a child one day, even if you have to adopt."

Will was being so nice that day. Grell's heart fluttered every time he spoke. She wasn't sure whether he was being nice because he wanted to or because he thought that being nice would protect her more if they attacked. Either way he was still being nice. Grell wondered how long it would last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Grell smiled as she cut the child and made the beautiful cinematic record fly out. The reel was extremely long considering the age of the child. This little boy had been through a lot. His soul was precious, which could only mean one thing: demons were close by. Grell quickly collected the soul and turned around to go back to William, only to be hit hard into the ground. She hit her head extremely hard and could feel blood pouring out. She turned her head to see Will fighting off three demons. She tried to stand but had no such luck. She wanted to fight but felt so weak. A demon noticed her still on the ground and smirked. He lifted her up off the ground and inspected her.

"I think this one would be good for the auction." The demon said to another. This demon had brown hair and black eyes, it wasn't very appealing to look at.

"Too masculine to go for a good price, we would have to operate on her." The second one said, he seemed like he was in charge of this little posse of demons. His black hair and golden brown eyes stood out, making him very attractive.

"I could do that" The third demon said. He had dark blue hair and crimson eyes. Grell looked around. Will was nowhere to be seen. He must have been forced to retreat for the sake of his own life. 'How could he leave me?' Grell asked herself 'he was being so nice to me.' The first demon passed Grell over to the third and they ran off.

The procedure was painful. It was, after all, a sex change. They hadn't put Grell to sleep or given he manly female any pain killers, they just started to cut away. Blood spilled out and Grell thought she was going to die, however she was rather happy. Happy because, even though she had being kidnapped and being operated on by demons, she was finally getting a sex change and becoming fully female. It hurt like Hell, and she screamed in pain, but she still smiled.

Back at the reaper headquarters. William was telling the higher ups what had happened. He handed in the soul, which he had managed to get off Grell before being forced to flee. He felt terrible that he had left his subordinate unattended when being attacked by three demons. 'What was more important? Grell's or a soul?' He asked himself. William decided it was Grell but it was too late to do anything now. Grell was most likely dead. He slammed his hands on the higher ups desk.

"We have to go and find Grell! Send a search party out to look for him!" He demanded off the higher ups. They simply moved his hands off their work and sighed.

"Mr Spears, you know better than anyone that this association is understaffed. Yes we are more understaffed with Mr Sutcliff being missing, but we simply do not have enough people to spare to send out looking for him." The door creeped open and the young male reaper with two toned hair stood there.

"Grell is missing? We have to find her! I'll gather a small search team" The reaper said.

"No use Knox, my request for a search team has been denied, though Ronald I would like to speak to you when I am finished here." William said. Ronald nodded and left the room. He waited patiently at William's office for Will to arrive. "Knox go in." Ronald walked in and sat down followed by Will.

"So what are we going to do about Grell?" Ronald was really impatient. Will pushed up his glasses.

"We must take up matters into our own hands" Ronald looked at Grell when he got this response.

"You mean we have to search for her ourselves? I am willing to do that. I am sure Alan and Eric will be as well, maybe the Undertaker might" Ronald thought of people who care for Grell and would be willing to help out. "What about Sebastian?"

"That demon is not helping!" William snapped scaring Ronald a little. He sighed "Sorry Knox, it was just a stressful event." Ronald smirked and laughed.

"You actually like Grell don't you Mr Spears." Ronald laughed. Will argued back saying he could never like anyone as repulsive as Sutcliff but that made Ronald laugh more at him. "You love her. She gets under your skin so much because you love her."

"I do not, now stop being stupid" Will wacked Ronald in the head. Ronald's laugh just changed into a snicker and then a chortle.

"You just proved it Mr Spears. I will go ask Alan and Eric if they will help, you go talk to the Undertaker. I wonder if you can make him laugh like you've made me laugh" Ronald snickered again and walked out to find the reapers who were going to help them out.

Will sighed. He had never felt that way about Grell. Grell Sutcliff always got under his skin, always annoyed him, and always gave him overtime. He had to hand it to Grell though, without him Will would be bored. You need a bit of entertainment in your life and Grell is Will's entertainment, but that doesn't mean Will is in love with the red haired reaper, does it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The floor was cold. Very cold. Grell laid their on the floor. She was rather content with the new look she had. Curves, boobs, a vagina. She was finally a woman. The demon with black hair that attacked her yesterday walked in. He was carrying what seemed to be some ladies lingerie. Grell looked at him then the door. She thought about running out, but in her weak state, she wouldn't make it past the demon. "He did well. I didn't think he could do it, but then again you were already pretty feminine" The demon laughed and threw the lingerie at Grell. "Put that on." Grell put the underwear on over her bare naked body. It wasn't very tasteful in Grell's eyes. It was really thin and black. Black. 'Of all the colours, why black?' Grell thought, 'why couldn't it be in a sexy shade of red that brings out the slender shape of my new curves and brings all the guys eyes to me.' The demon roughly put chains on her wrists after she had "dressed" and dragged her out of the cell.

They went outside and onto a homemade wooden stage. Hundreds of male demons stood cheering and there was a stand with a scroll on it. The blue haired demon that had given Grell her sex change stood at the stand.  
"Next up we have a reaper with long, bright red hair. She is good as a sex slave for someone who doesn't want to get her pregnant because she is infertile. Shall we start the bidding at £5?" Grell stood on the stage. She looked very nervous and was very cold. 'Sex slave…' it dawned on her what was happening, 'who would buy me as a sex slave?' The biddings started.  
"£10" a demon in the front hair yelled. "£15" one further back topped it off. "£20" another said. It kept going up till a posh voice that Grell recognised said "£200." Everyone turned to look at him.  
"Sold to the guy in the fancy tail coat." The blue haired demon said. The demon that bought Grell climbed up the stairs of the stage to claim his property.  
"S-Sebastian" Grell stuttered looking at the crow demon. He put his hand under her chin.  
"I own you now dear, so don't speak. Your voice is still annoying. I bought you for your body alone." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 'My body alone?' Grell thought. Sebastian was still going to be mean to her then, only now he was going to take advantage of her body. 'This isn't going to be good' Grell thought.

Meanwhile, William had been looking everywhere for his red headed subordinate. He had found nothing that gave him a clue as to Grell's location and he was extremely worried for her.  
"Mr Spears, I think it's time to call it quits. We've looked everywhere. There is no sign of Grell, I think it's time to accept she's not coming back." Ronald said to him and placed his hand on William's shoulder. William smacked it off.  
"What if she's escaped the demons? Where would she go?" William asked then thought for a while. "Phantomhive!" Will yelled and ran towards the Phantomhive estate. Ronald followed after him.

They arrived hours after Sebastian had gotten home. The demon had already taken advantage of the red reaper more than once. Grell lay their exhausted and depressed. She always thought that the time that her and Sebastian made love would be the happiest time in her life, but she was wrong. The more he pounded into her, the more it hurt her. And the more he bit her, the more she wished she was at home cuddling William. 'Oh William, if only you were here now' She thought sighing. She was chained to a bed, out of sight from Ciel and the other servants, however there was a window she could look out of. William knocked on the door, praying that Grell was here. Sebastian opened and scowled at him, Will scowled back so Ronald snuck past them ad started his search around the manner. He looked in every room and then the last one he looked in, Grell was there. She was bleeding and asleep. Sebastian grabbed Ronald and threw him out of the room.  
"Don't wake my property. She needs all the strength she can get before I use her again tomorrow." Sebastian glared at the blonde reaper.  
"How is she your property?" Ronald asked. Will walked to Sebastian.  
"How much did you pay for her? I will pay double for her." Will took out some money.  
"Double you say" Sebastian smirked and chuckled "I paid £200." Will choked when Sebastian told him the amount, but as promised he gave him double.

Will walked into the room ad unchained Grell, which woke her up. He was mumbling to himself how Grell is worth £400 to him. He picked her up and wrapped his jacket around her to keep her warm.  
"W-Will…" her bright personality had vanished. She was quiet and depressed.  
"Don't talk Grell, just sleep. You need to rest." William spoke. She nodded and closed her eyes. Ronald smiled.  
"Glad you're back Senpai, we were worried. Sleep tight" He grinned. Will looked at him.  
"You owe me £400 Knox." He ran off and went into his own house, still carrying the sleeping Grell. He laid her gently on the bed then made himself a coffee, so that he could get on with the work he had fallen behind on looking for his beautiful Grell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Grell woke achy and sore. She didn't feel like moving at all but she had to. She opened her eyes and didn't recognise the room she was in. It was white and tidy. Everything was organised and nothing was out of place. This didn't look anything like her room, for starters there wasn't a hint of red in it. The door opened and William walked in with a tray. He was wearing his blue and white stripy pyjamas. It looked like he had just woken up because his hair wasn't neatly brushed into place. He walked over to her and placed the tray gently on her lap before opening the curtains to the room.

"Good morning Grell, I hope you are doing better" Grell could have sworn there was a bit of emotion in his voice. Emotion Grell had never heard from him. "You have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, so be fast with your breakfast and get ready, I'll walk you to work."  
"Get dressed into what?" Grell asked, remembering that her clothes from the previous days were probably torn to shreds and soaked in blood. Will went into the cupboard and pulled out a suit and a red coat. They obviously belonged to Grell.  
"If you remember that time when you lived with me for a bit while your house was getting decorated" He laid the clothing on the end of the bed. "You have an hour to get ready." William was tired and yawned before walking out and closing the door.

Grell rushed about, ignoring all the pain that was shooting through her body. She was ready a quarter of an hour early and Will walked down the stairs to meet her. He opened the door and they walked out together. Grell stayed silent throughout most of the walk.  
"What is the matter?" William asked, he felt concern for his red haired subordinate. She shook her head in response so Will stopped. "Tell me."  
"I-it's just that….Sebastian was only interested in me for my new body. He never liked me before hand and he still hates my personality" Grell teared up.  
"The fact that you like that repulsive creature is disturbing. Your personality is what makes you what you are, and I like how you won't change for nobody. If that demon can't see that you were fine before this change then he is a blind fool" William said. Did he really believe this? Or was he just saying it to cheer her up? Either way he said it to her. Grell's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as William spoke.  
"You don't really think that" she said and bit her lip.  
"I do. You are probably the most entertaining part of my life" William said. This was true. His life consisted of waking up; getting ready for work; going to work; doing mountains of paperwork; overtime; going home; bed; repeat. With Grell there he had something to look forward to.

Ronald came running up with an envelope labelled £25. He was going to pay Will £25 a week for 16 weeks to give him back the full £400. He didn't quite understand why he had to pay Will the money and not Grell, considering that Grell was the reason he was £400 down in the first place, but he was paying none the less.  
"Thank you Knox" Will took the envelope off him and put it in his pocket.  
"Why are you paying him Ronnie?" Grell asked confused. Ronald shrugged in response.  
"Because yesterday he paid £400 to the demon to get you back" Ronald answered, "And so I apparently owe him £400."  
"Well if it were to get me back, shouldn't I be paying?" Grell asked William. Will looked at her.  
"Can you afford £400?" He questioned. She shook her head in response. "That's why. Knox didn't offer that demon money anything to get you back, he barely even tried. If he had tried a bit harder then he wouldn't owe me another £375. "William explained and walked into the work building.

Grell sat down at her desk. Will was right, she did have a lot of paperwork to get through, however she didn't feel up to it. Her head was hurting, as well as her full body. She felt physically incapable of working. Will walked up to her desk to collect the work she has done, but she didn't look very good. Her skin was pale and she looked very tired. He got concerned and started to think the worst. 'Does she have an STD? What if it's an infection? Is she dying? What do I do?' He asked in his head worrying. After he finished panicking he calmly composed himself and sat next to Grell. He felt her head. It was a bit warm, but not too warm to be concerned about.  
"Are you in pain anywhere?" He asked her and she weakly nodded. "Where?"  
"Everywhere" She answered. Will stood and picked her up lightly.  
"I'm going to get you checked out" He said and carried her to the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Grell got diagnosed with a STD. It was heart breaking news for both Grell and William. They decided to keep it private between them, that way no one would make fun of Grell. It wasn't her fault she had it. Not only does she have an STD, she also got infected from her operation, so now she is stuck in hospital. Ronald came to visit and looked at her.  
"Hey hot stuff" He said and sat on her bed. She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Hello Ronald" She responded. She felt nothing. It was rather painful for her to be so close to people she cared about.  
"What's wrong?" He instantly picked up on the fact that Grell was troubled.  
"What do you mean Ronald?" Grell asked. She closed her eyes. 'How did he- oh I called him Ronald' she thought.  
"You're not okay are you? So why are you in this hell hole?" Ronald asked looking around the horrible hospital room. Grell stayed silent. She couldn't tell him. She just closed her eyes and tried to ignore his presence but the bed moved and when she opened her eyes his face was in hers. Ronald's hand went on her cheek and he looked like he was about to kiss Grell. He maybe would have if William hadn't interrupted them.  
"Knox, get back to work, you have enough over time already" Will said in an emotionless tone. Ronald sighed and got up.  
"See ya later beautiful" he blew Grell a kiss and then left.

William sat on the chair next to Grell's bed and put some paperwork on her lap. Grell closed her eyes. She didn't want to do paperwork but if she needed to then she would so she looked at them. The paperwork had already been completed. It was in her style of writing and it looked like her handwriting, only she hadn't done it.  
"Will, I didn't do this" She said. She was rather confused and shocked at this.  
"I know. I did it. I just wanted you to check it to see if you had written it like that." Grell quickly scanned through it.  
"It's perfect. Why?" She asked. 'Why would William help me?' she thought.  
"You're in hospital, and it is my fault. I am just trying to make it up to you" He said. This disappointed Grell a little. She bowed her head in shame.  
"It is my own fault I am here." Her eyes watered, but because of her bowing her head and her hair falling in front of her face, William couldn't see her eyes. He gripped her hands quite tightly.  
"Don't you dare think that! This is not your fault. I could have saved you quicker. I could have done so much more." His voice had cracked and he sighed. He kissed her hand lightly. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." This wasn't like Will at all

A couple of weeks later Grell got discharged but had some medication she had to take every day. She still felt very weak but she kept going. She got to work one morning and Ronald saw her.  
"Hey gorgeous" He said, clearly flirting with Grell. She sighed and shook her head.  
"Ronnie, please don't flirt with me. I still don't feel right." He frowned at this and walked to her. He put his hand on her cheek.  
"I wanted to do this while you were in the hospital but Mr Spears interfered." He gently pressed his lips against Grell but when she didn't kiss back he got angry. He gripped her wrists so tight his knuckles turned white.  
"R-Ronnie. Stop please!" She begged and then he realised what he was doing.  
"I'm sorry Grell" he let go immediately. She looked scared at him then ran to Will's office. She ran through the doors and latched onto William. She was both shaking and crying. Ronald had ran after her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"  
"Knox, care to explain what happened?" William cut off Ronald as he was trying to calm his clearly scared subordinate. Ronald explained everything from kissing Grell to trying to take control of her. He apologised once again as he didn't mean no harm but Will decided he was going to punish Ronald with less of a pay check and more over time. Ronald argued back to this due to the fact he still needs to pay William back, but Will was having none of it. He cared deeply for Grell (though he wouldn't admit it) and so was going to protect her. He did promise her that he wouldn't let anything like before happen to her again.  
"Will. Thank you." Grell whispered. She walked out, earning a frown from Will, and went to her desk to do some paperwork.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Will found himself helping Grell a lot more, which didn't go unnoticed by his subordinates. She was getting weaker very fast due to her disease, but the medication she was on kept her like herself. Will was sure that she was going to be just fine. He had moved her desk into his office so he could keep a closer eye on her, which also didn't go unnoticed by his subordinates. Ronald was first to notice the changes, but Eric wasn't far behind.  
"What do you think is happening between them?" Ronald asked as he watched Grell walk out of the office. She looked a lot more pale than usual, and definitely wasn't wearing as much make up. She wasn't walking with the light skip that she usually had, and this worried them.  
"Maybe every time she goes in there they shag and that is why she's so pale and not so light on her feet. She's sore." Eric suggested.  
"No that won't be it. Since what happened with that demon I doubt Grell would be so fast as to let a guy touch her in them areas." Ronald said.  
"Yeah well I wouldn't blame them if they were. I mean I'd definitely have a go with that ass" Eric whistled as Grell walked past them. She looked at him and slapped him across the face.  
"No" she said.  
"Um Grell…. What is happening between you and Mr Spears?" Ronald asked. He was hoping that he hadn't offended her by being too blunt.  
"What do you mean?" She asked confused. Ronald smiled at how cute she was when she was confused.  
"Well when you're with Mr Spears, What do you do?" Eric asked. He was hoping they were doing something fun, but he was disappointed to get the answer "work." Grell walked off to go make her and Will some coffee. "Do you believe that Ron?" Eric asked. Ronald shrugged.  
"If something was going on between them, Grell is the type of person who would spill the news instantly. I honestly don't know if something is happening between them" Ronald answered. "Maybe we should just wait and see what happens." Eric agreed and the two of them decided to go back to work before Will punished them both. Ronald couldn't afford for his pay check to be docked any more than it already was.

Grell walked back to hers and Will's office and placed his cup of coffee on his desk. She smiled lightly then sat down at her desk to work. Will watched her and then looked back down at his own work.  
"Feeling okay?" He asked noticing her paleness.  
"Always darling." She answered then they went back to working in an uncomfortable silence. "You?" She asked, breaking the sound of nothingness.  
"Yes" he answered her question. Silence invaded the room again. It was awful and was driving Grell crazy. She stood up and walked to Will, before planting herself on his lap. He looked at her, kind of upset she had distracted him from his mountain of paperwork that he "loved" to do.  
"Willy, how long are you going to deny your feelings for me?" She cooed. He sighed and put his pen down.  
"And what feelings are they?"  
"L.O.V.E" she spelled out and he sighed again. He placed his hands gently on her waist.  
"What makes you think that I am in love with you?" He asked, "I merely feel sorry for you and guilty that you are ill." A whisper came from outside the room, but neither Will nor Grell noticed it.  
"I love you" she said looking down. Will lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, making her look at him.  
"I know" he whispered. He wanted to place a kiss on her lips. He was about to, until he remembered how much pain he had caused her. She looked disappointed so she was bold enough to make the first move. She kissed him lightly but then there was a knock at the door before Will could kiss back. Grell sighed and went back to her own desk. "Come in" Will said aloud. Alan walked in carrying paperwork. Grell muttered something about Alan being a massive cockblock as he handed Will both his and Eric's paperwork from today.

Grell walked home that night, looking like a school girl. She had a bag with a load of extra paperwork in it. She was supposed to be walking home with Ronald, but he was being very annoying to her. She got grabbed by someone and instantly pulled out her death scythe in panic. Once again it had been William who had been behind her.  
"Where is Knox?" He asked looking around.  
"He was annoying me, so I gave him the slip" Will sighed at her response.  
"I owe you an apology" William frowned. "I feel as though I have been misleading you into thinking I am in love with you."  
"Oh Will darling, I know you are in love with me, you haven't mislead me." She said and smiled. He shook his head. "Now how about we finish that kiss from earlier?" William took her hand and dodged the incoming kiss.  
"No Grell. I don't love you. I merely feel guilt towards you."  
"No Will, you do love me. The sooner you figure that out, the better" she stormed off and ran home. She locked the door and sunk down. Her heart ached. She wanted to cry. Will was banging on the door trying to get her to let him in. Should she let him in? "If I let you in now, you are going to admit you love me then take advantage of me on the couch. If that isn't going to happen then you can walk away now." She stood her ground. 'Did I really just ask Will for sex?' She asked herself mentally. She unlocked the door and he walked in. 'Guess dreams really do come true.' She thought to herself before he leaned down and they shared a very long, passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Lemon warning**

Grell pulled Will further into the house and pulled him over her on the couch. She kissed him hungrily but he pulled away.  
"Grell you have a sexually transmitted disease" William said and she looked at him sadly. Her voice cracked as she wanted this more than anything right now.  
"Then wear protection, though an STD can't kill us. We're reapers, we are already dead." As much as Will wanted to admit it, Grell was right. However, though it cannot kill them, it would still be unpleasant till cured. He pondered on the thought for a while before deciding that Grell is worth the pain.  
"Fine. Let's do this then." He said and kissed her neck. She moaned lightly and that drove William over the edge. He needed Grell now. Before he just wanted her. Now his eyes were full of lust and he _needed_ her. He wanted to hear her scream his name. Will's hands roamed her body, touching her in all the sensitive spots he could, making her moan and squirm beneath him.  
"Willy, you're like a wild animal!" She said as he ripped off her clothing and nibbled her bare skin.  
"You drive me wild." He responded and that was it, she flipped also. They kissed each other roughly on the lips claiming them. Clothing was gone and it was just two naked people passionate about one another.

Without warning William had entered Grell and was thrusting rather hard. Grell whimpered as it hurt but it eventually stopped hurting and turned into pleasure. William was kissing her breasts and nibbling on her tender buds. She couldn't help but moan out. He thrusted hard and fast, like a wild animal. Grell pulled William put and smashed their lips together. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper into her, making her have an unbelievable amount of pleasure.  
"Grell I'm sorry I- Oh my eyes!" Ronald yelled seeing the two of them shag. He covered his eyes quickly and started to walk away but he walked into the door and knocked himself out. Grell sighed as Will was forced to pull out of her. He grabbed the throw over blanket and placed it around Grell before he got dressed.  
"I'll put that on if I were you. You can't put your old clothes on and you need a shower." William sighed.  
"Do you want to take it with me?" she asked him, "You could stay the night."  
"I'd like that. Just keep that blanket around you. We need to make sure Knox doesn't tell anyone what he saw." William said and picked up the unconscious blonde. He put him on a chair and then realized that Grell was frowning. "What is it?" William asked.  
"Why don't you want people to know about us?" Grell asked, "I mean they were all suspecting it was going to happen if it hadn't already. What harm is it going to do if they know?" Will just sighed knowing Grell was right.

Ronald woke in a haze. He looked around and saw William sat on the sofa with Grell in his arms. She was wearing nothing but a blanket where as he was fully clothed. Ronald shook his head thinking he was dreaming. His head hurt. He felt sick. The image he saw was burned in his brain. He didn't know if it was real or if he had just dreamed it. However, seeing the two of them how they are now he assumed it was real, if what was happening was real.  
"Is this a dream?" He asked. Grell was about to answer but Will stopped her.  
"What do you think?" Will asked back.  
"I think my head hurts" Ronald rubbed his head which got Grell to speak up.  
"Be careful, you bumped your head sweetie." Grell spoke softly. She was speaking to him like he was her son. He rubbed it, though it was sore.  
"Grell, are you and Mr Spears an item?" Ronald asked. Grell nodded her head in response. Ronald smiled "Well done Mr Spears!" Ronald cheered for Will and high fived him. William high fived back slightly puzzled as to what was happening. "So tell me how you, of all people, scored a hotty like Grell." Ronald sat with his head resting on his knees, eager to hear the answer.  
"Will darling I am going to go find something to wear." Grell stood up and Will took her hand. He kissed it and Grell giggled.  
"Hurry back my love." He whispered and Grell nodded. She went off to get dressed quickly. Ronald left smirking and when Grell came back in she no longer had the blanket around her, but had a towel around her. She was holding another one for William. He took it and smiled.  
"Shower with me?" She asked and he stood up.  
"Of course my darling."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Ronald, of course, had told everyone he knew about Grell and William. Grell was the first to walk through the door to work. As she did so, people instantly surrounded her so she turned around and back walked out, but William stopped her. He didn't feel 100% so his nerves were bad. Guess he caught Grell's disease. It was worth it though.  
"GET BACK TO WORK!" He yelled. People ran back to work instantly. Will sighed and rubbed his head. Ronald was the only one brave enough not to go back to work. He stood looking at the very pale and weak looking Grell.  
"Should you be at work?" He asked her. She shrugged. Grell looked and felt tired. She turned to Will.  
"It's not pleasant Willy darling. I hope I haven't passed it on." She grew very dizzy and passed out. Will only just managed to catch her.  
"Knox, tell the matron to go to my office" Will ordered and he held Grell. Ronald didn't know what was happening but did as he was told. Will picked up Grell and took her to his office. The nurse came rushing with her equipment and placed it on the floor. She inspected the unconscious Grell, who Will had laid across his desk.  
"She is at the point where a human would have died." The nurse pulled out a needle then looked at William, noticing how pale he was. "Did you have sex with her?" She asked him. Will nodded, though he didn't want people to know his personal life. "Then you need this shot as well. It's clear you have caught the illness." She injected Grell in the neck.  
"Just make sure she is well first." William spoke. She nodded and got to work.

Grell got taken home by a group of doctors and got laid on her bed. Will sat by her and held her hand. She looked very fragile and weak but somehow looked peaceful. Will bit his lip to stop himself crying. It worked, he didn't cry. However he did yell.  
"Grell wake your ass up! Don't be an idiot and just wake up!" The tears fell and he banged his head on the bed "Please" he whispered crying. He was blaming himself. "This is my fault. If had saved you over that soul, even if I had been quicker finding you, you might not be in the state you are now." He stood up. He saw Grell's trainee scythe in the corner of the room with a picture of them both after their first job together. Will's breath hitched as it brought back memories. Memories which he once thought were bad memories, now they were good and happy. He picked up Grell's trainee scythe and started to stab himself. Oh how the red substance fell out of him and the smell filled the room. Grell had the misfortune to wake up straight after the first blow. She cried out for him to stop, but he had already hurt himself. Blood poured from him. Grell wrapped her arms around him and cried. She threw the trainee scythe to the side of the room and ripped Will's shirt off to inspect the damage.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. She buried her head in his pale, warm chest and cried out. "I had to."  
"No. I'm not worth this pain Will" She cried. They were both silent while Grell bandaged him up. She wouldn't let him speak. She wanted the silence.  
"Grell-"She shushed him. She focused on the bandaging and when she finished she went and lit the fire. Grell sat by the fireplace watching the flames dance and Will came next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she rest her head against his shoulder.  
"We can't tell them what happened. They will think badly of us." Grell said quietly.  
"We won't tell them then" Will responded. Grell got comfy on him and closed her eyes. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently on the head. A smile formed on her face as she fell asleep.

By morning Grell was feeling a lot better. The drugs had kicked in and her skin was no longer pale. She felt a bit achy still but she definitely felt better. Will, on the other hand, could barely move. He still felt ill from the STD but also the wound that he had inflicted upon himself was hurting a lot. Grell promised to stay by his side while he recovered. She called the doctor into her home and got him the drug, also the doctor was able to put a fresh bandage on him. They refused to tell the doctor how he got the wound in the first place. They didn't want any more drugs than was already needed, also they didn't want an asylum visit. They knew that once they get in the asylum they won't be coming out for a while- especially if it is a reaper asylum.


End file.
